Saiyan's Apprentice
by Psyman21
Summary: Okara had done a lot in his time as a time patroller. From Destroying Demigra to defeating Towa on a constant basis. Yet when a call for help from another Universe comes Okara is tasked with training Naruto to reach his true potential. Now follow Okara and Naruto as they face the challenge's of a families betrayal, navigate love and face off against powerful foe's.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys here's another story for you only this one isn't an SYOC and is the first DBZ/Naruto crossover. Hope you enjoy it!**

 _The Time Vault_

In the Time Vault the Supreme Kai of time was looking through the various scrolls showing multiple alternate timelines. Sure she could just sense the timelines and such when they were disturbed but she was doing this more for entertainment purposes than anything else. It always made her happy to see the time patroller's in action setting things right whenever they went off course.

She had just got done with one scroll and about to pick up another when Toki flew in holding a gold colored scroll chirping loudly to get her attention. Looking at her feathered friend and then at the scroll she gave the bird a curious look.

"What is it Toki and why do you have that scroll?" she asked the bird who began to chirp it's name. While most would have no clue what was being said the Kai of Time was more than able to understand her longtime friend and what was said made her eyes widen in surprise.

"Really? I haven't heard from _her_ in centuries. I wonder what she wants?" wondered the Kai aloud as she took the scroll from Toki and opened it up to show a blank screen that soon lit up.

What appeared on the screen was the face of what could only be described as a living goddess. Her skin was alabaster white and absolutely flawless, her face a perfect heart shape with full naturally red lips and finely trimmed eyebrows. Her hair was long and shinned like pure silver with two strands framing her face and her eyes were but two endless pools of light that held both kindness and great power.

"Kami," declared the Kai of Time happily at seeing her longtime friend, "oh it's been ages! How've you been and why the sudden call?" rattled off the Kai making the beautiful women now known as Kami laugh a bit at the Kai's childish behavior.

"Oh Time you haven't changed a bit, still cheerful as ever. Nice change of pace since Yami-chan is too dark and depressing and Shini-kun is a raving workaholic. As for your questions I am well however this isn't a social call Time. I actually came asking for you help with a particular matter." said Kami turning serious towards the end.

"What seems to be the problem Kami? There hasn't been trouble in your universe that you couldn't handle for quite a while so why do you need my help?" asked Time wondering what the goddess would need from her that she couldn't acquire herself.

"It has to do with my chosen one Naruto Uzumaki and how I want the savior to train him." said Kami drooping the real reason for her call and leaving the Kai of time shocked beyond words.

 _time skip_

"Man there is noting to do!" yelled out a man in frustration as he sat on the steps leading to the pedestal that was supposed to hold the seven dragon balls in Toki Toki city.

The man standing at full height would be about six foot and had the usual muscular build that all fighters of his caliber possessed due to tough training. He had fair skin with angular features, his raven black hair fell down to the back of his neck in a spiky mane while his coal black eyes narrowed in both annoyance and boredom. His attire consisted of dark grey saiyan armor without the shoulder pad's and the time patrol logo on the left pectoral over his heart, black wristbands were on his wrists and onhis lower half he wore a pair of black gi pant's tucked into a pair of grey boots. His most prominent feature however was his brown monkey tail with a dark grey streak going through it wrapped securely around his waist.

This man was a saiyan named Okara, yet to everyone who knew about the time patroller's and his deeds he was the savior of the time vault and slayer of the Demon God Demigra. He cared little for these title's however as all he could think about now was how boring everything had gotten after he had fought and killed Mira for the second time, only this time he had made sure nothing was left for Towa to rebuild.

His saiyan blood craved for a real challenge or just something out of the ordinary to do since the only excitement he had gotten lately was whenever he trained with his mentor's and especially his fellow saiyan's when they weren't training with Whis.

Hell without Mira around all Towa could do was temporarily take control of some poor sap in the timeline in which Okara would show up, defeat the opponent or opponent's and send the demon woman running once more. Her constant attack's on the timeline were becoming more annoying and less threatening each time she attacked.

"I can't believe that actually saving the timeline would make life so boring. I wish Goku or even Vegeta would show up soon just so I can have a decent spar with them. Trunk's is okay but I can't go all out with him like I can with Goku and Vegeta though." sighed Okara just before he sensed a familiar presence behind him.

Turning around Okara saw the Supreme Kai of time looking at him with a serious look that he had only ever seen when concerning very serious matters. This made the saiyan both curious and a bit excited that maybe something worth his time had come up.

"Hey Time what's up?" asked Okara casually to his boss.

"We need to talk Okara. Now, in the Time Vault." was the Kai of Time's simple answer as she turned and walked away with a now even more curious Okara quickly getting up and following her.

In a few minutes the two were now inside the Time Vault as Okara tapped his foot impatiently in front of Supreme Kai of Time. She had yet to say anything and instead seemed to be nervous about something. Finally Okara snapped as he couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Okay Time just what the hell is going on! You tell me we need to talk and yet here we are and you still haven't told me why! Just lay it on me already so I can go about my day please?" declared Okara surprising the Kai but she quickly regained her wits and took a deep breath before speaking.

"Okay Okara the thing is is that I recently got a call from an old friend of mine a few Universes over asking me for some help. Turns out her chosen one is in desperate need of guidance or else he won't ever be able to fulfill his destiny. So she asked me to have you train them." said the Kai seriously as she stared a blank faced Okara in the eye's.

"Seriously? So instead of fighting enemies throughout time I'm being demoted to babysitting duty? I don't see the reason as to why I need to be the one to train some gaki from another Universe. Can't his worlds warriors train him or something." pointed out Okara as he really didn't see the need for him to train some nobody when the warriors on the child's world were supposed to if he was so damn important.

"That's the problem Okara their not! In fact they are doing the complete opposite! Even the child's parent's haven't trained him hell he doesn't even know they are alive and that he has a sibling! You know what how about I just show you instead of explaining the kids whole life story." said the Kai as she gestured the saiyan to bend down.

Doing so she placed her hands on either side of his head as she began to transfer the memories of the childs life she had received from kami to the saiyan.

Okara for his part was curious on what he was seeing of the abilities of these 'shinobi' and found some of their abilities impressive if a little flashy for their professions. Then he started to see the life of one Naruto Uzumaki from his birth and all the way up to the present.

He saw how his parent's, weakened after the battle with the giant fox called Kyubbi left along with Naruto's sister Mito and his godparent's Jiraiya and Tsunade to Uzushiogakure while leaving the boy with the Sandaime Hokage to face the wrath of the villager's. He saw every beating and near death experience the boy endured all the while his so called _family_ lived happily training the boy's sister without a care. It appalled and angered the saiyan to the point he nearly went super saiyan at the sheer injustice done to the boy.

Even with the odd's against him however Okara saw the potential in the boy as his education was sabotaged constantly by the villagers and village shinobi yet he managed to persevere through it all. Not to mention his so called sensei was a damned hypocrite favoring a pathetic spoiled brat. Then he saw the meeting with the Haku boy and how he inspired Naruto to protect those he loved with everything he had. Just surviving what he went through earned the kid Okara's respect and he decided then and there that he would help that kid become the strongest being in his Universe with Kami as his witness!

"Alright I get the picture Time." said Okara as he gently pulled the Kai's hands from his head and stood back up to full height with a determined expression on his face.

"So Okara, will you train him?" asked the Kai already knowing the answer but wanting to hear it from the saiyan anyways.

"Of course I'll train him! But I'll need a few things if I want to train him properly as well as some type of cover so I don't draw too much attention to myself, well too soon any way's. Also I won't leave until the job is finished unless there is a major emergency, deal?" stated Okara as he looked at the Supreme Kai of Time.

"Deal! So just make a list of what you need and I'll get it all together for you. As for the cover up Kami is already working on it. When do you plan to leave by the way?" asked the Kai curiously as the saiyan grinned at her.

"As soon as I can."

 _time skip, Konohagakure no Sato_

In the nighttime sky above the leaf village suddenly a figure appeared floating in midair. The moonlight revealed the figure to be Okara floating in the sky with a large bag slung over one of his shoulder's. Staring down at the village with a bit of disdain Okara started sensing the energy from the village finding that there was at most a handful of people that would actually give him a bit of a challenge but he opted to ignore them and focused in on the Uzumaki boy's energy. By what Kai of Time had told him the current time was the night after their return from the mission in Wave country.

Upon finding it Okara smiled as he placed two fingers to his forehead. It was a really good thing that he managed to learn Goku's Instant Transmission technique though he wasn't able to cross dimensions with it just yet like his mentor could it was still a very handy technique.

The next place Okara appeared was right inside Naruto's apartment and needless to say the saiyan was not pleased with what he saw. The place was a rundown slop just like the building itself which wasn't helped by the constant vandalism done by the villager's. Putting those thoughts aside however Okara dropped the bag on his shoulder's with a loud bang and straining of the floorboards due to its weight.

As expected a cry of surprise from Naruto was heard right before the boy rushed in with a kunai in hand immediately spotting Okara in the middle of his living room.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my home!?" demanded Naruto as he took a sloppy fighting stance that almost made Okara want to cry at the sheer horror of seeing such a pathetic stance.

"Alright listen Naruto-"

"How do you know my name dattebayo!" interrupted Naruto before Okara quickly appeared and lightly bonked Naruto on the head which promptly sent the young container head first to the floor.

"Shut up and let me explain gaki! Now listen up cause I'm not going to repeat myself. Now my name is Okara and Kami has seen your life kid and so have I and to be honest...your life sucks ass. Luckily for you the old gal sent me to help train you so you can actually have some joy in your life kid and fulfill your dream!" said Okara happily at the end as Naruto jumped up with star's in his eye's at the thought of getting trained by someone sent by Kami.

"Wow you really mean it!? Are you gonna actually train me to be an awesome ninja!?" asked Naruto excitedly.

"No," said Okara making Naruto's expression go downtrodden for a moment before it lightened back up in curiosity at Okara's next words, "I'm gonna make you into something far greater than any ninja. The only thing I ask of you is full commitment and to trust me. My training will push you to the point of death but the rewards will be well worth it if your willing to put the effort. So Naruto, will you accept becoming my student?"

His answer came a second later by a determined looking Naruto.

"Yes. If it can make me stronger than I'll take whatever you give me I just don't want to be weak anymore." said Naruto with his head lowered and fists clenched as he thought back to all the times he was helpless to do anything due to the fact he was too weak. Like when he couldn't save Haku who despite being an enemy Naruto considered his first true friend. He would protect those precious to him no matter the cost!

Naruto was broken from his thought as he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder. Looking up he saw Okara looking down at him with a kind brotherly smile that made Naruto want to trust the man. Sure even now he was skeptical if the man was truly sent by Kami to train him but just the thought of getting actual training instead of the bullshit Kakashi Hatake gave him was too good of an opportunity for him to pass up. Yet just the look the guy was giving him let him know he was telling the truth about everything he had said.

After years of abuse and being tricked into ambushes and such Naruto had learned the hard way to read people to an insane degree. He could tell most people's intentions at just a glance and what he was seeing in Okara's eyes was nothing but a hundred percent truth. So for now he knew he could trust him as his sensei and hopefully later as a friend.

"I know with the life you've lived it's hard to trust other's Naruto, but I ask that you put your trust in me and I promise that I won't ever break it. You have my word as a saiyan and as your sensei." said Okara with utmost conviction and making a moment of silence pass between the two until Naruto decided to speak up.

"I'll put my trust in you Okara-sensei. Please take care of me!" said Naruto with a bow which the saiyan waved off.

"Yeah whatever kid now go get your shit packed as we're leaving in the next few minutes. Now hurry up kid!" yelled Okara as the young jinchuriki quickly ran off to pack his things not wanting to anger his new sensei.

The saiyan warrior smiled as the boy ran off, just being near the kid he could sense the deep well of power he held and it wasn't because of the fox in his gut. He would keep his promise and make sure that the boy became the most powerful being on this planet no matter what it took for it to happen.

 **Well there is the first chapter for ya in this new story! Before you ask yes this story will display element's and references from both Dragonball Super and Xenoverse. The story will also be Harem for both Naruto and Okara. There will be a poll on my profile for the Harem members for both Okara and Naruto and feel free to toss in some idea's for members of the Harems if you want. Also note that Okara's Harem will be of older women and Naruto's will be of those around his age. Review and/or PM me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys here's the next chapter for ya! Hope you enjoy it!**

 _Forest of Death, Konoha_

After Naruto had packed his things Okara had picked up the boy and flown them to the most secluded spot he could find which just so happened to be Konoha's Forest of Death. Just the wildlife alone gave Okara the impression that this was a great place to train yet he needed to get Naruto stronger as fast as possible as The Supreme Kai of Time had informed him of the upcoming Chunnin exam's that were to take place in one weeks time and had to make sure Naruto was more than ready to pass said exams.

Thankfully he didn't need to worry about being hunted down by leaf shinobi thanks to Kami. According to Time Kami had pulled a few strings and now he was an official representative of the Fire Daiymo in Konoha. Meaning he can act on behalf of him and has absolute authority in Konoha unless the Daiymo says otherwise. Gotta love the perks of having a goddess on your side.

Naruto had been freaked out at the fact Okara could fly but was very excited and more eager to learn that with the saiyan's training he would be able to fly to and do things normally considered impossible. Landing in a small clearing in the forest Okara gave a quick scan of the area to make sure no one was around to see what he was about to do.

"So Okara-sensei when are we gonna get training!? What are ya gonna teach me first!" started to ask Naruto before Okara raised his hand to silence the hyperactive blond.

"Tone it down kid. I like your enthusiasm but I gotta set up first before we can get down to business." said Okara as he reached into the bag on his back and pulled out a capsule.

Naruto looked at the object curiously as Okara clicked the button on top and tossed it to the ground. A puff of smoke later and there stood a simple brown door making the blonds jaw drop in shock. Okara then walked up and opened the door gesturing Naruto to go inside. After a moment of hesitation Naruto walked in quickly being followed by the saiyan who closed the door as he went through.

If Naruto was surprised before it was nothing compared to this moment right now. They were now in a giant white area with seemingly no end while off to the side sat a small area with a couple of beds, a kitchen living area and even some weird looking device with many buttons and knobs on it that Naruto couldn't even begin to imagine their functionality.

"Welcome Naruto to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Well actually it isn't the original one but this is a very good replica a friend of mine made specifically for this occasion." said Okara as he was even impressed with Time's work. She really had pulled through for him on this one.

"Hyperbolic what chamber?" asked Naruto not familiar with the term making Okara chuckle at the confused look on the kids face.

"Hyperbolic Time Chamber. But unlike the one on Kami's lookout this one is more portable and comes with it's own gravity device. In here six months equals one day on the outside. For the next seven days, or three and a half years in this place. In that time I'm gonna turn you from a scrawny and weak kid into a real warrior. I warn you though kid that this training will be harsher than you can possibly imagine with death being a high possibility. Do you think you can handle it?" asked Okara giving Naruto one final chance to back out.

"Like hell I'll back down! I'm gonna be Hokage so I say bring it on!" declared Naruto with fire in his eyes and Okara swore for a moment her heard two distant voice yell something about 'the flames of Youth!'

Shaking it off as a figment of his imagination Okara gave Naruto an evil smile that forced a shiver down the young jinchuriki's spine. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

"Glad you haven't lost your nerve kid. Now for your first lesson... DODGE!" yelled Okara as he dropped his pack and drove a knee into Naruto's surprised face with bone shattering force. This happened so quickly that Naruto didn't even see Okara move.

Yet as the blonde was sent flaying with blood spilling from his broken nose he couldn't help but silently regret accepting Okara's offer. However if this is what it took to get strong he would push through it. Why? Cause he was Naruto-fucking-Uzumaki that's why!

 _seven days (three and a half) years later_

In the white expanse of the Hyperbolic Time chamber the sounds of combat rang loudly as various shockwave's were seen and felt through the air. If one were to look two figures could be seen locked in combat high in the air.

"Your going down this time Okara-niisan!" cried a familiar blonde as he unleashed a barrage of punches and kick's that were quickly dodged or deflected by the saiyan.

"We'll see about that Otouto." responded back Okara as he brought an elbow down on Naruto's head sending the boy crashing into the ground making the ground shake and a crater form upon impact.

With a small groan of pain Naruto stood from his crater and for the first time could be seen clearly. Needless to say the little blond boy with the loud mouth was long gone and in his place was a warrior.

For one Naruto was no longer a shrimp as the harsh training and steady meals had helped him grow till he now stood a respectable five foot eleven. His build once scrawny and slightly malnourished was now rippled with pure muscle that was not overly bulky but fit his form perfectly, a testament that his training had indeed paid off. His hair had also grown out falling down to his shoulders in a spiky mane he kept tied down with his headband and two bangs framing his face. His whisker marks had also become more defined on his now more angular face as all of the baby fat had been burned away due to his training.

The Uzumaki's attire had also changed, instead of the orange nightmare he called clothes he at the moment wore a pair of dark red gi pants with black boots as the top of his outfit had been lost early on in the spar with Okara who hadn't changed much in the last few years save for his hair growing a bit longer.

The first year of training had been solely on Naruto unlocking and mastering his ki which he did in record time. Next came martial arts training which was more difficult but in the end Okara was able to help him master a couple of the styles and techniques his mentor's had taught him as well as helping Naruto develop his own techniques thanks to the use of shadow clones increasing the learning process immensely.

Yet through all of this Okara also managed to help Naruto learn a few shinobi things and even helped the boy train his mind as well as his body. Thankfully Kai of Time had loaded a few ninjutsu scrolls for Naruto as well as a lot of books to help Naruto's education along. Okara wanted Naruto to be strong in both mind and body after all.

After all of that Okara was proud to say that at Naruto's current level he could match Okara in his base form and if the boy used Kaio-ken then Okara would have to go Super Saiyan to fight him on even ground.

Also during the years of training Naruto and Okara had grown closer and now saw each-other as not just student and teacher but also as brother's similar to how Naruto was with Iruka. The two were more alike than either had originally thought and also Okara was the only shoulder to lean on when the saiyan had told him the truth of his family. Naruto had been so saddened yet enraged by his families betrayal that he and Okara had a spar that lasted well over three days before both had collapsed in exhaustion. As far as Naruto was concerned Okara had become his only family besides Iruka and the Sandaime.

"Alright Naruto that's enough. Let's get cleaned up as today is the day. Once we leave this place we'll inform the old man about certain things and send you off to the chunnin exams. While your doing that I'll make sure you get what that cesspool of a village owes you." said Okara as he landed next to Naruto with a smile.

"Thanks again Okara-niisan. You've really gone out of your way for me these past few years and if you hadn't come around only Kami knows what I would be right now. But I'd like to ask if you were going to watch me compete in the exams since I've heard the jonin sensei's have a special room that they watch their students compete from." voiced Naruto to his older brother figure.

"Don't mention it Naruto as I was more than happy to help you into becoming the man you are today. As for watching you compete I wouldn't miss it for the world. Just make sure you show everyone just who their dealing with and that your not one to be fucked with." said Okara with a smirk as he ruffled Naruto's hair affectionately getting a happy smile out of the blonde.

Okara was so glad he accepted Time's request. This boy was gonna go places and who knows, maybe when he's older he could get Naruto to join the Time Patroller's.

 _Forest of Death_

After seven days, or three and a half years, of training the door to the chamber opened once more as Naruto and Okara stepped out taking in the fresh scent's of the forest. The Time Patroller was still dressed in his usual attire only now on his armor instead of the Time Patrol emblem he bore a black Uzumaki swirl to honor the family in which Naruto was descended from. Though Kushina didn't deserve to be called one of them Naruto was a living embodiment of their beliefs and Okara could respect that.

Naruto's attire had changed once more however as he now wore a black version of Okara's saiyan armor with orange accents for his torso that also bore a the Uzumaki clan symbol only it was silver in color. A dark blue band was on his right bicep while his headband was tied around his head and for pants he wore a pair of dark grey gi-pants with a black belt tied at the waist tucked into a pair of combat boots.

After turning the door back to capsule form and putting it back in the bag Okara has had with him since he came to this world Okara placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. Quickly finding the old Hokage's energy in his office the saiyan used Instant Transmission to appear right in front of the old Kage nearly giving him a heart attack.

Almost instantly ANBU appeared from the shadow's to surround the duo who had somehow just appeared in the Hokage's office without warning. When Sarutobi regained his wits he ordered his ANBU to stand down as though Naruto looked different he could still recognize his adopted grandchild.

"Naruto is that you?" he asked surprising the ANBU. How could that man possibly be the scrawny brat they knew?

"Sure is old man! Okara-niisan here really pushed my training and the end result is what you see before you. Still I'm glad you recognized me however we need tot talk about some things and I don't think your ANBU should be around to hear this." said Naruto seriously making Sarutobi a bit nervous at what the boy could need to discuss with him that is so important.

Still he complied with Naruto's request and dismissed his ANBU before turning a questioning gaze to Okara who had yet to introduce himself. Seeing the question in the old monkey's eyes Okara gave a two fingered salute before speaking.

"Hello there Sarutobi, Naruto has told me much about you. My name is Okara and I guess you could say I am Naruto's older brother figure as well as his teacher for the past week. However you may know me more as the Daiymo's representative to the village." said Okara seeing Sarutobi's eye's widen in realization as he had been informed beforehand of Okara's arrival.

"Oh yes Okara-dono how nice to meet you. We are honored to have you among us." said Sarutobi kindly receiving a nod from the warrior.

"Glad to meet you to however I have a few complaint's and requests regarding this young man here." said Okara while laying a hadn on Naruto's shoulder and making Sarutobi sweat a bit.

"Uh yes. What are these complaint's and request Okara-dono?" asked Sarutobi hoping against hope nothing bad was going to happen because of this.

"For one this village has harmed this young man his entire life and for that I want a great financial sum taken from the civilian and shinobi council's as well as clan heads deposited into his account's to make up for it if even partially. The civilian's and shinobi council for their actions against Naruto and as for the clan heads their neglect to help him when they were more than capable of doing so. Also I am officially claiming Naruto as my apprentice and want him removed from that pathetic excuse of shinobi you call team 7. Finally... he knows everything Sarutobi. About his family and his heritage." said Okara ina tone that left no room for argument.

Sarutobi for his parts was actually a little happy that the council's would now be paying for their actions and neglect regarding Naruto's treatment. As for removing Naruto from team 7 the aged Hokage was relieved that someone was actively taking care of Naruto's training. He knew Kakashi was favoring Sasuke so having an actual sensei will only help Naruto which he was ahppy about as well. However when Okara told him that Naruto now knew about his family and his heritage he paled to the point he made Orochimaru look as if he was from Kumo.

Looking at Naruto he pleaded in his eyes for forgiveness for not telling the boy sooner but all he got in response was a look of sadness and surprisingly understanding from his surrogate grandson.

"It's okay old man. I knew you were just trying to protect me. Hell if it hadn't been for Okara-niisan I would have probably gone insane when I had heard it. I guess some of the villager's were right after all in saying my family didn't want me. But as far as I'm concerned they lost the right to call themselves my family the moment they left me to suffer at the hands of the idiotic villagers, but I still want what I was denied by the councils as it is my birth right." said Naruto with a demanding tone at the end.

*sigh*"As you wish Naruto. For what you have been through you deserve so much more so I won't deny you what is rightfully yours. In fact I want to inform you that your... former family is actually scheduled to return during the final stages of the chunin exam so I hope your ready to meet them when that time comes. Now you better be off as said exams will be starting soon." said Sarutobi getting a nod from Naruto as the blond turned to face his adoptive brother.

"Get going Otuoto, I'll handle things and meet you later." said Okara as the Uzumaki warrior nodded with a smile before opening a window and flying out of it making Sarutobi's eyes nearly pop out of his skull. Turning back to Okara he saw the expecting look from the saiyan warrior and mentally cried. Will all of these things happening with Naruto he'll be doing paperwork long after he had died and passed on.

 **Well there's the next chapter for you guys! Also just to clarify the Harem's for both Naruto and Okara I don't want anyone from DBZ universe so only Naruto girls. Also Naruto will NOT become a saiyan in anyway or form so keep that in mind. Review and/or PM me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys here's another chapter for ya! Kinda been on a roll with pumping these out but I don't think anyone's complaining so to hell with it!**

 _Jonin Observation Room (JOR)_

"Man that was a pain in the ass." said Okara as he walked down one of the halls in the Hokage tower towards the room so he could watch Naruto's progress in the exams.

It had taken longer than the saiyan would have liked but eventually he got everything he had demanded and as a bonus he even got the keys to the Namikaze estate's! Sure most of the council was very against giving anything to 'the demon brat' but Okara had to say when the old man was motivated he could really lay down the law.

A few minutes later had now found Okara in front of the door where he could sense a good amount of Jonin sitting around. Opening the door and walking in Okara saw a circular room with a large viewing orb in the middle with comfortable looking seat all around. Said seats were filled with Jonin who upon hearing the door open looked to see who had entered.

"I'm sorry sir but this room is for Jonin only so your gonna have to leave." spoke a random Jonin as he moved to escort the man out but was stopped by the saiyan's next words.

"So being the representative of the Daiymo's not count? Too bad cause I'm staying so I can see my apprentice compete." said Okara as he walked by the stunned jonin and took a random seat.

A few moments later he found himself surrounded by a few jonin whom he ignored for the most part saved the silver haired cyclops who he knew was Naruto's former sensei Kakashi Hatake. Right as soon as he saw the man Okara wanted to show him nothing more than a world of pain for his neglect to his Otuoto but stayed his hand. Plenty time for that at a later date. Right now however he had to deal with a certain purple haired snake mistress who was now uncomfortably close to him though he didn't show it.

"Well handsome didn't expect someone like you to be the Daiymo's representative. I expected some fat slob not a total hunk. What's your name and who's this 'apprentice' that's in the exams?" asked one Anko Mitarashi seductively wile shamelessly ogling the saiyan.

Okara took this moment to take stock of all the Jonin around him currently and gauge their power. Thankfully he was already well informed about the more prominent ninja in the village thanks to the Hokage and the reports given to him by Kami. Apparently these Jonin are supposed to be very prominent figures in Naruto's life at one point or another.

The one who had just spoken was one Anko Mitarashi. Konoha's snake mistress and second in command of the villages Torture and Interrogation department. Sadly her life was not much better than Naruto's due to the fact she was the former student of the villages greatest traitor Orochimaru of the Sannin.

Next was probably the weirdest fellow Okara had ever seen and that's saying something after seeing the Ginyu Force in action. The bowl cut man in green spandex was none other than Maito Gai or the Green Beast of Konoha. A Taijutsu master of the highest degree and despite his weird mannerisms and talk of 'the flames of youth' a great man and teacher. Also he had a weird rivalry with Kakashi Hatake.

Beside him stood a man smoking a cigarette with a goatee was Asuma Sarutobi. Son of Hiruzen Sarutobi the Sandaime Hokage and once part of the Fire Guardian's the Daiymo's elite guard. Okara had also found out that he was one of the very few Konoha shinobi to have a wind affinity.

Standing beside Asuma was another beauty like Anko in the form of Kurenai Yuhi. Konoha's Genjutsu Mistress and best friend to Anko. Weirdly enough those two along with Yugao Uzuki and Hana Inuzuka made up Konoha's four Ice Queen's. The Ice Queen's being Konoha's most beautiful and unattainable women from what the saiyan could recall.

The last of the Jonin was none other than the silver haired bastard known as Kakashi Hatake or Kakashi of the Sharingan. The last living student of Minato Namikaze and resident hypocrite. Not to mention the man was a shameless pervert for reading smut in public written by Jiraiya of the Sannin.

Turning back to Anko Okara gave a carefree smile before answering the snake mistress.

"I'll take that as a compliment Anko-san. My name is Okara, no last name and my apprentice is one Naruto Uzumaki of course." said Okara surprising everyone and making Kakashi drop his book in shock.

"Huh? But how can he be your apprentice when he is Kakashi's student?" asked Kurenai wondering why some one of Okara's status would take an interest in the Dead Last of the academy. Yet at hearing the part of him being Kakashi's 'student' the saiyan couldn't help but scoff.

"As if he was ever Kakashi's student to begin with. The only thing he ever taught the boy was tree walking and that was only done during their mission to Wave country. Yet the scarecrow still felt the need to train the Uchiha and let the other two fend for themselves. Kakashi has never been Naruto's sensei so it was fairly easy to take him off the team and have him officially registered as my apprentice, especially due to the fact that I have been training him for the past week. After these exam's are over team 7 will be nothing more than a memory." said Okara smiling a bit smugly at Kakashi as the other Jonin gave incredulous looks at the man.

"Really Kakashi? All you teach your genin is the tree walking, in the middle of a very dangerous mission no less and then focus solely on the Uchiha?" said Asuma in a disapproving tone and look that was mirrored by the others.

"That is very unyouthful of you Kakashi. I never thought you of all people would show favoritism among your students." said Gai.

"Sasuke is the only one with any talent among the three. If you recall Naruto was the dead last and Sakura is too focused on Sasuke to take any training seriously." said Kakashi trying to defend his actions.

"Oh please Hatake the Uchiha is nothing compared to Naruto. The academy severely sabotaged his education cause of the burden he holds and that is why he was given the title of dead last, and before you ask then yes I am well aware of what he holds inside of him. If you had taken any time at all to actually train Naruto then you would have seen that he was a prodigy of a lifetime. I know cause I've seen it myself when training him and now all of you will see it during the exams." said Okara as he gestured to the floating orb which showed Naruto and his team entering the building.

"Holy shit is that really the gaki!? When did he turn into a stud!?" declared ANko in shock as everyone's jaws nearly hit the ground at the sight of Naruto. They could even see Sakura blushing up a storm as she walked beside him while constantly shooting glances his way. Sasuke meanwhile look jealously at Naruto as it was obvious the boy had somehow gotten stronger since they last met by a great margin.

"Now ladies and gentleman let's sit back and enjoy the show." said Okara ready to see his Otuoto dominate the competition.

 _with Naruto_

As Naruto lead his team into the building calmly on the inside he was laughing his ass off at his so called teammates reactions to his new look. They at first tried to demand him to remove the henge but after revealing that he wasn't under any illusions things quickly went spastic.

Sakura for her part didn't know whether to beangry at him upstaging Sasuke in looks or to just jump him for the very same reason. Sasuke meanwhile had demanded to know how he had gained such power as it was plain to see Naruto was far stronger than when they had seen him over a week ago.

Naruto's only response was to promptly ignore Sasuke's demands and lead them towards the first part of the exams. Soon enough the trio made it to a group of genin trying to get into a room marked 301 and were being pushed back by two other genin. It was easy enough to see that it the room number and the 'genin' guarding the door were under an illusion seeing as they were only on the _second_ floor and not the third.

Sasuke stepped forward prepared to point out the obvious genjustsu but was cut short as Naruto wrapped a hand around the Uchiha's throat preventing him from speaking.

"Don't say a fucking word Uchiha. This is obviously a test to weed out the weak and if you dare speak a word of it to them I will rip your throat out. I've put up with your arrogance for far too long and won't stand to see you fuck us over just cause you want to stroke your ego." growled Naruto as he dragged Sasuke to the third floor while Sakura followed looking lost on what to do.

Naruto had only released Sasuke once they made it to the right room. Walking inside the three were instantly hit by a wave of killing intent making Sasuke wary and had Sakura sweating bullets. Naruto meanwhile was unimpressed by the pathetic attempt at intimidation and decided to teach them a little something. So the Uzumaki warrior released a bit of his power and almost instantly brought the entire room to their knees due to the pressure. Now all of them were looking at the blond in fear at how much power he possessed.

Letting them struggle for a few more minutes just to make sure he got his point across, Naruto finally let up on the pressure allowing the rooms occupants to slowly regain their bearings and stand now significantly more wary of the blond boy.

"Troublesome blond. Now you've gone and made a target for yourself." said a lazy voice that revealed itself to be Shikimaru Nara. Behind him were the rest of the rookie's who were taking in Naruto's appearance.

"That's Naruto!? What the hell happened to you!?" shouted Ino as she was practically drooling at the sight of the once idiotic blond turned hunk. At this point she couldn't even remember who Sasuke was as she continued to stare at the blond.

"So the dobe got a new look so what?" said Kiba trying to ignore his instincts screaming at him that Naruto had become an alpha in every sense of the word. His pride would never let him admit it though but Akamaru was just shaking his head at his partner's arrogance which would more than likely get him killed one of these days.

"I got more than a new look mutt. You'll find that out soon enough." said Naruto with a savage grin that would make any saiyan proud.

Meanwhile across the room Sabaku no Gaara was eyeing the blond hungrily wanting to kill him more than ever. This was due to the fact his 'mother' was warning him to stay as far from the blond as possible. This also had the added effect of making his siblings very nervous and afraid of the boy while also wondering if the blond jinchuriki could somehow be a major issue for the invasion.

"You know you really shouldn't be drawing attention to yourself." said a silver haired glasses wearing teen as he approached the rookies.

"I merely taught them the pecking order. Now who are you and what do you want?" said Naruto as he narrowed his eyes on the man. He could sense that something was very off with the guy as well as the fact he could smell the stink of snakes all over him. It was then that Naruto decided he would keep a close eye on this so called leaf genin as his power was anything but genin level..

 _with Okara_

As Kabuto introduced himself and sarted to talk to the genin Okara's thoughts were the same as Naruto's as the silver haired youth just rubbed the saiyan the wrong way and decided to keep a close eye on him. Soon his thoughts were broken due to Asuma.

"Damn just what kind of training did you put the gaki through? I don't think there has ever been a genin able to put an entire room on it's knees with sheer power alone." he said getting nod's of agreement from the others while Okara began to laugh.

"What's so funny Okara-san?" asked Kurenai with a raised brow.

"Oh nothing Kurenai-san. It's just how weak those genin must be because Naruto didn't even use five percent of his full power yet he had all of them on their knees." said Okara happily getting wide eyed stares from the Jonin.

Now they were all wondering just how strong Naruto was and Okara as from the way he spoke was as if Naruto still wasn't on Okara's level. That left the question to just how strong was Okara and how had he become so strong? The only one to voice her thoughts on the matter though was the ever subtle Anko.

"Just what the hell are you!? To get that strong in such a short amount of time is impossible and that just leaves the question of just how you got that strong! You can't be human!" declared Anko making Okara chuckle. If only she knew that he was really an alien then she would really flip her lid.

"That could be due to my bloodline. You see I am what's called a saiyan." said Okara making the other try and remember if they had ever heard of such a term. Yet upon realizing they had no knowledge of such decided to ask further into the matter.

"Saiyan's? Is that some type of clan?" asked Guy as the other looked on curious on what the saiyan's answer would be. Good thing Okara was aware what clans were and decided to just go with it as an excuse. He didn't trust any of them enough to reveal what he truly was just yet.

"Why yes Guy-san we are. You see my clan had a very unique bloodline as we are born with a natural affinity for battle and crave to fight strong opponents to not only prove our strength but to also grow stronger. We also possess an ability called a zenkai boost which if we are beaten near the brink of death and healed our powers increase greatly. Sadly there are not so many of us left due to our nature." explained Okara as the others listened in interest.

"I see. It seems your clan is full of powerful warriors with great potential. It's a shame that there are so few of them left." said Kurenai impressed and slightly interested in these 'saiyan's' and also a little sad for Okara that they are basically a nearly extinct clan from what he was saying.

"I've gotten over it and the reason for their demise has long since been dealt with." said Okara thinking fondly of when he saw his mentor Goku kill that bastard Freeza.

While confused by what he meant the jonin simply turned back to the viewing orb and watched as Ibiki appeared and started the testing portion of the exam.

 _with Naruto_ **(** **gonna skip this portion cause really who wants to read about test taking?)**

Naruto stared blank faced as the most skimpily dressed woman barged in through the window in a showy fashion with a big sign saying her name and that she was single. Obviously Naruto found the woman strange but other than that he didn't really care as long as she was here to take them to the next stage of the exam.

He may be smarter and had answered the questions to the best of his ability however he wasn't a book learner. He learned by doing something and found a written test useless for shinobi. He understood the need for information and the means to obtain it but couldn't they have done something better than giving a written test?

"Wow that is a lot of gaki's Ibiki. Could you be losing your touch?" teased Anko as said proctor walked out from behind her sign.

"Or maybe we've gotten a stronger crop this year." responded Ibiki making the snake mistress shrug noncomitally before sending a bloodthirsty grin at the genin making them shiver a bit.

"Well it doesn't matter cause by the time I'm done with them the number will be cut down by half! Now all of you meet me at training ground 44 for the second part of the exam's! Dismissed!" declared Anko before she vanished via shunshin.

While all of the genin got up and started to head for the door Naruto instead made his way to the still open window that Anko had entered through which didn't go unnoticed by the rookies and a few other foreign genin.

"Hey dobe the door is this way." said Sasuke which only got him a smug look from the blond that made the Uchiha glare at him in irritation.

"Maybe for you teme but I got my own way to get to the next stage. See you there Sasgay!" declared Naruto as he leaped through the window and to the shock of everyone started _flying_.

While everyone was in shock at what they had just seen Sasuke wasfuming at the obvious power Naruto now possessed and wondered why he didn't have it. He was an Uchiha dammit! He would get Naruto to tell him how achieved such power and when he did he would kill Itachi. No one is going to stop him from fulfilling his goals!

 _training Ground 44 a.k.a the Forest of Death_

Anko was now sitting at the entrance to her personal playground eating a stick of dango as she waited for her soon to be victim's to arrive. Yet she nearly chocked on her treat when Naruto landed right in front of her unexpectedly. Said blond couldn't help but laugh at Anko's face as she hacked up some of her dango before glaring at the blond warrior.

"Damnit gaki you nearly gave me a heart attack! And how the hell did you get here so quick!?" demanded Anko as she did not like being laughed at and even more she was supremely pissed at nearly choking on her favorite treat.

"Oh I flew here of course. Plus this is the same place Okara-niisan trained me for the week. before the exams." said Naruto casually as he picked his ear with a pinkie and wondering if after he completed this part of the exam Okara would take him out for some ramen.

While Naruto's thought's drifted to his favorite obsession Anko was standing there slack jawed at what the blond had said. He flew!? As far as she knew humans couldn't fly and she didn't see a pair of wings on the boy leaving the question on how he did it. Was it some type of jutsu like the Tsuchikage of Iwa's? Or was it something more? Now she had to know!

"Wait hold on a second! You _flew_? That's what you said right? How the hell did you fly!?" demanded Anko as she grabbed te front of the warriors armor and began shaking him violently only for him to gently yet firmly pry her hands away.

"Yes I can fly Anko-san. As to how, well I learned it from Okara since he can fly as well. He taught me how to do many things that most people would believe to be impossible." said Naruto fondly as he remembered his time training with his older brother figure and how much of an impact the saiyan warrior had on his life.

Anko though was thinking more along the lines of just what kind of things did Okara teach Naruto. It seemed there was more to these saiyan's than what Okara had originally told her and the others. It actually made her want to get to know the man more as intelligence gathering was what she lived for and Okara was quickly becoming a great big puzzle she wanted to solve. Maybe she could get what she want the way she alway's had by using her sexy figure to try and seduce him or if that didn't work she could probably threaten him though the latter would be very unwise due to his position. Option one it was then.

"I see that look Anko-san and I have to tell you now you won't get what you want." said Naruto seeing the scheming look on the purple haired jonin's face and deuced it had to be something to do with Okara.

"What do you mean gaki?" asked Anko wondering what he meant and making Naruto chuckle.

"I already know you probably want to ask Okara a bunch of questions and probably plan on using seduction as that is what most kunoichi use when trying to gather information from a male. But that won't work on Okara-niisan." explained Naruto leaving a stunned Anko at how he had deduced her exact intentions so quickly. But then her pride came up wondering why her method's wouldn't work on Okara.

"Oh? and why wouldn't my method's work on the hunk? Is he gay or something?" she asked now truly curious if that was the case. If it was then gathering information on Okara had just become way more difficult and she would be very saddened to know that the piece of eye candy played for the other team.

"Kami no! He likes women as much as any other straight guy but it's his taste in women that you have to get by. Like most saiyan's he prefers strong women. It doesn't matter what type of strength they have just as long as their strong in either body, spirit or mind than he is interested. You just come off as a seductress which he won't appreciate and the only way for you to even get close to him in that manner then you need to prove your strength." explained Naruto as he was terrified if a rumor got around that Okara played for the other team. Not only would he kill whoever speaks of it but he would kill him just for giving an inkling at the untrue statement.

However now Anko was even more interested in the saiyan warrior as she knew most men preferred weak women compared to themselves so were easier to control. To hear about a man who wanted the opposite was a rare thing. She would look into this more at a later date but right now she had a job to do as she could see the other gaki's approaching.

"Alright kid thanks for the heads up but go get with your team as I have to start the second portion of the exam." said Anko as she waved him off but a parting comment from Naruto made her cheeks turn a light shade of pink.

"Alright and good luck with Okara Anko-san. I'm sure you'll make a very happy couple." said Naruto with his trademark foxy grin as he quickly ran off so not to suffer a lashing from the snake mistress.

Said woman was now cursing 'blond gaki's' as some very dirty thoughts started flowing through her head about her and Okara. She quickly shook those thoughts way however as she had barely known the man for a few hours. She shouldn't be having those sort of thought' about what is still a complete stranger to her. Yet there was just something about the man that attracted Anko and that was why she wanted to learn more about him.

"Only met the man once and already he has me thinking of him like I'm some ditzy academy student." grumbled Anko before she schooled her features and went to speak to the many chunnin hopefuls.

 **Well there's the next chapter guys and I hope you enjoy it! As you noticed there will be Kakashi and Sasuke bashing as well as Naruto's family being bashed. Don't like it don't complain about it. Review and/or PM me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Next chapter here for you guys! I also want to say that a certain someone PM'd me (you know who you are) and poised a very good inquiry about maybe OC's from Xenoverse making an appearance in this story at certain points. I originally planned this at a later date but since it was already brought up I thought it was only fair I share it with the rest of you. First a few rules:**

 **1\. Pm only with the subject reading Saiyan's Apprentice:(OC name)**

 **2\. Have fun**

 **Short, simple and to the point. Now here's the form-**

 **Name:**

 **Species:**

 **Gender:(unless Namekian or Freiza race)**

 **Height:**

 **Appearance:(everything including tattoo's scars etc.)**

 **Attire:**

 **Mentor's:(4 maximum)**

 **Personality:**

 **Relationship to Okara:**

 **Fighting style:**

 **Any notable achievements?:**

 **Any particular reason for coming to the Naruto world?:**

 **Also please note that I may not be able to incorporate all OC's if I start getting a metric shit ton dumped on me okay? Now onto the story!**

 _Entrance to the Forest of Death_

After a brief explanation of the second stage of the exams by Anko Team 7, for now, was waiting for the gates to open and the exams to begin. It was decided earlier that Sakura would be carrying the scroll. When questioned on this by his teammates Naruto had simply said, 'no one would expect us to give such an important object to the weakest person on our team and probably in these exams.'

While Sasuke begrudgingly agreed with the blonde's logic Sakura was kind of hurt on how Naruto viewed her as opposed to before the exam's. It was as if he didn't have any care for her or her feelings anymore. Oh if only she knew just how little Naruto cared.

Before the gates opened however Naruto unsealed an orange scouter from a seal on his left arm and placed it on his face. Pressing a button on the side the scouter activated before displaying a large geographical map of the forest. Okara explained to him that while they didn't need the scouters due to their abilities to sense people and their energy they were good for other means. Those means being a great way to communicate and they even made great tool's for mapping which is what Naruto was doing right now.

As soon as the gate's opened Naruto and his team took off into the forest but while Sakura and Sasuke leaped from tree to tree Naruto was simply flying and sensing out other peoples energy. If things went their way they would be at the tower in no time with their objective completed in next to no time.

 _With Okara_

While Naruto was in the second stage of the exams Okara had decided to explore the village a bit. Walking down the street he could sense the presence of some people that were following him. Deciding to nip this little annoyance in the bud the saiyan warrior walked towards Naruto's late training ground for his team. Standing in the center of the field with his arms crossed he glared at a particular spot in the foliage that housed one of his stalkers.

"Come on out of there you rat. I do not appreciate being followed." growled Okara.

For a moment nothing happened before five people leaped into the clearing a short distance away revealing themselves to be ANBU but not the ones he was familiar with. This was due to the fact they all wore blank masks with the Kanji for ROOT on them. It was then the lead member spoke.

"Danzo-sama wishes to have a talk with you about a possible alliance, and on the issue of the Kyuubi Jinchuriki." spoke the ROOT shinobi as he held out a scroll to Okara.

The saiyan looked at them for a moment with a blank face before suddenly firing off a golden ki blast that destroyed the scroll. He had been informed by the Hokage who Danzo was and about the man's views on what a true shinobi and jinchuriki should be as well as the mans obsession with the Hokage seat. In Okara's mind the man was a parasite who fed off of the wealth of the village and gave nothing back but pain and destroyed lives. Now he was going to destroy that man's life in every sense of the word.

"I have nothing to say to that filth. The simple fact you ROOT nin exist means Danzo has disobeyed an order from the Hokage which is an act of treason. An act punishable by death which I will personally carry out since the Hokage seems to be lax in his duties as of late." said Okara coldly as the ROOT operatives tensed for a brief moment before drawing their swords.

"You know too much now and must be eliminated." said the lead nin as they could not let Okara leave to have their leader executed with the information he now possessed.

Before the ROOT nin could move to try and kill the saiyan however Okara had disappeared in a burst of speed confusing the nin. When Okara reappeared he was standing in front of the operative that had spoken to him with an open hand in front of his face. The nin didn't even have time to scream before he was erased by a golden beam of energy that simultaneously took out two operatives behind him leaving only two nin left.

Now the last two operatives stared on I fear as their comrades were basically wiped from existence. They expected the man to be weak as he was a representative of the Daimyo but apparently that wasn't the case at all. just as they were about to flee and report back to their master Okara was in front of them with hands wrapped around both of their neck's as he effortlessly held both of them off the ground.

"Where do you two think your going? First you dare to attack me and now once you've had a small taste of my power you flee like cowards!? You don't deserve to be called warriors!" cried Okara as he fired two more beams from his hands sending the two nins to the afterlife the same way with the other three.

"Well that was quite a sight...though I would have done it better." came a familiar voice from behind Okara who upon sensing the familiar energy of the person shook his head with a small smile before turning to look at his 'visitor'.

"Didn't expect to see you for a while yet Ice." said Okara.

The being was of the same race as Frieza had been standing four foot nine. Celestial almost like ice like skin, could be seen as his body was covered with white keratin exoskeletons with a black gem on his chest with a snowflake birthmark on his back and spikes on his shoulder pads as if they were icicles. Has three toes as in his hands and his arms have white keratin brazing with claw marks on each side. His head is covered by an exoskeleton mask, one of his eyes is red while the other is white due to blindness in that eye, two horns on each side of his head, one small in front and the other longer behind. And finally a long tail with an exoskeleton at the tip swayed behind him.

"Good to see you again Okara. When I had heard that you were training some gaki I knew I just had to come and see the kid for myself." said Ice as he and Okara clasped hands.

"Well I had to do something to alleviate my boredom and this was a great way to break it. Didn't think Kai of Time would send you though considering the kid's in the middle of an exam." said Okara as he stepped back just in time to avoid a punch aimed for his face.

Ice couldn't help but chuckle and shake his head as Okara faced the new arrival.

"Onii-chan! How could you leave without me you baka!?" cried a girl as she pouted up at Okara.

She was slightly shorter than Ice standing four foot eight which was pretty normal for the thirteen year old girl. She had pale skin with long black hair up to the shoulders with a dyed red tint to it and coal black eyes. Her form was very built showing her acquired muscles from training, and accentuate her growing curves along with the iconic saiyan tail that she had wrapped around her waist like a belt. Her attire consisted of black ginyu force style battle suit under dark blue shoulder-less saiyan armor with the time patrol logo on the left pectoral over her heart, white gloves an matching boots and finally a new model purple scouter over one of her eyes.

"Cause I didn't think you'd want to come Naomi." said Okara with a carefree tone that made Naomi pout even harder before he suddenly started to ruffle her hair getting her anger to melt away before her nose crinkled up in curiosity.

"Who do you smell faintly of snakes and blood?" she asked innocently making Okara sweatdrop.

"Nothing you need to worry about sis now before anything else we should-" began Okara before he felt Naruto's power jump up a good bit for a brief moment which was felt by the other two.

"What was that?" asked Ice as he had felt that power and was honestly a bit impressed by how great it was.

"That my bony friend was my student Naruto. Apparently he found an opponent worth his time however I sense a tainted energy in that direction as well. Head to the tower in the center of the forest and tell the guards I sent you, I'll see you two there. I need to check this out." said Okara and disappeared via Instant Transmission before either of them could respond.

Being left alone with Ice Naomi looked at the alien while he just shook his head at his friend/rival's abrupt departure. Seriously they just met up again and boom he's gone in a flash. Still he couldn't help but wonder on who this Naruto kid was and just how strong he was. He couldn't wait to test him. He was broken from his musing's as he felt a tug on his tail from Naomi and turne dto look at her with a 'what do you want' expression.

"What's a dick measuring contest?" she asked so innocently it made Ice's eyes turn the size of dinner plates.

"W-w-why the hell are you asking me that!?"

"Well Onii-chan won't tell me but everyone in Toki Toki city keeps saying that you two are always having one." she said as if it was the most simple thing in the world and making Ice curse Okara for putting him in this position.

 _With Naruto before Okara's reunion_

"HA!" cried Naruto as he released an invisible wave of power that destroyed the large gust of wind that was coming at him and his team.

Then before the blond could fire a blast at the source of the attack a giant snake of all things came rushing at him with it's jaws open wide to swallow him whole. Sadly for the snake his target was far stronger than it had originally believed. As the snake was upon him Naruto had thrusted his hands out grabbing both the top and bottom jaws of the serpent stopping it's attack cold with apparent ease.

"Sorry buddy but you fucked with the wrong one." said Naruto as he held the bottom jaw open with his foot as using his now free hand created an orange ball of energy.

"Eat this! **Tsunami Grenade!** " yelled Naruto calling out his attack's name as he tossed the glowing orb into the snake's gullet. Not even a second later the entire back half of the serpent exploded leaving nothing but the head which Naruto was still holding. After a moment of debate Naruto sealed the head away to later turn into a trophy.

Behind him Sakura was standing on a branch next to Sasuke with her jaw literally on the ground at what Naruto had just done. First he destroyed a powerful Jutsu with a simple yell and the next he killed a giant snake without breaking a sweat! Just what happened to her teammate!?

Sasuke meanwhile was seething even more at Naruto's display of power. He didn't know how the dobe at gotten so powerful but he was definitely going to find out how and aquire that power himself. As far as the Uchiha was concerned Naruto didn't deserve the power he now wielded.

"Impressive Naruto-kun. You are far more powerful than reports suggested by far. If it wasn't for the Kyuubi I would have made you my next vessel." said a grass kunoichi that appeared on a branch not too far away.

"Don't know how you know my asshole but what I do know is that I don't take attacks to my person lightly. I can give a shit less about the two behind me but when you attack me your in for a world of pain." growled Naruto before he disappeared in a burst of speed surprising the grass kunoichi before Naruto's knee was driven into her face sending her flying through the air and breaking a few trees along the way.

Naruto however kept his gaze on the area he had sent the nin flying as he could sense that they were far from dead as he had not gone all out against them. He could sense that whoever that kunoichi was she was powerful yet her power was tainted and evil. Whoever they were he could not afford to underestimate them no matter how much more powerful he was compared to them.

"Well now that was surprising. If I didn't know any better I would say that you had been training with Tsunade." said the grass nin as they appeared back on a tree branch only now their entire face was one big mess.

"I've actually been training with someone a lot stronger than that old drunken hag. It seems you are as strong as they say... Orochimaru." said Naruto making his teammates gasp at the reveal of the traitorous sannin.

"Kukuku very good Naruto-kun. It seems you haven't just gotten stronger physically but mentally as well. However now you have become a bigger threat to my plans and must be eliminated. But out of respect I'll make it quick." said the grass nin right before two hands grasped the edges of her mouth prying it open to reveal a newly restored and completely healed form of Orochimaru.

"I won't be the one who dies here filth." said Naruto as he got into his fighting stance making the sannin chuckle right before his mouth opened once more to spit out a blade Naruto had read a about during his training with Okara and was appaled that this man would dare wield such a weapon.

It was then the sannin's turn to rush off in a burst of speed which had Sasuke hard pressed to track even with his Sharingan active. To the blond warrior however he sannin might as well have been moving in slow motion. Comparing Okara to Orochimaru was like comparing an ant to a dragon, there was no comparison.

So it came as little surprise to Naruto when he saw Orochimau try to cut him down the middle with his blade. However instead of the blade making contact with Naruto's skull it instead was stopped cold by a ki infused finger from the blond himself. The sannin and Naruto's teammate's were shocked at the absurd feet Naruto had just accomplished but none were more surprised than Orochimaru.

 _'How is this possible!? The Kusunagi is supposed to be able to cut through anything!'_ he cried inside his head before Naruto's finger was replaced by his whole hand wrapping around the blade holding it and the sannin in place.

Then with a savage smile on his face Naruto drove a fist into the snake sannin's gut making the wretched man spit up blood and saliva right before he was sent rocketing back into and through a few trees with the Kusunagi blade still held in Naruto's hand. After Orochimaru was sent flying Naruto looked at the blade and could feel the taint of the sannin in it. So Naruto channeled a mixture of his ki and his chakra into the blade effectively destroying its connection to the sannin and claiming the blade as his own.

Then out of nowhere a newly healed Orochimaru's head shot out and bit Sasuke on the neck effectively marking him with his curse seal before returning to his body. Orochimaru could already sense that he was limited at the moment on how to deal with Naruto due to the fact he still needed to keep under the radar as much as possible and ecided to cut his losses by marking the Uchiha with his curse mark.

Before he could flee however he turned and his eye's widened when he saw Naruto with s hands cupped to is sided radiating a bright blue light. Then he could here what Naruto was chanting and tried to flee.

 **"Ka-me...Ha-me...HAAAAAA!"** cried Naruto as he thrust his hands forward and releasing a devastating beam of blue energy that vaporized everything it struck. When the blast ended where there once as forest was now nothing more than a long smoking ditch. Sadly Naruto could sense the sannin was still alive and had ran with his tail between his legs.

He didn't even bother to wait for his teammates as he started to make his way to the tower once more. A few seconds after his teammates picked up their jaws and followed after the blond now even more wry and envous of him than ever before.

 _'Just what happened to you Naruto?'_ was the shared thought between the two. None of them noticing Okara hovering in the air having watched the whole thing with a look of pride on his face.

 _nighttime Forest of Death_

After watching Naruto's one-sided victory over the snake sannin Okara had decided to hang around the area for a bit and observe some of the genin teams. That was until he felt a familiar tainted energy from earlier in the day as well as a more familiar one in the form of Anko.

Flying to her location he saw the snake mistress kneeling and holding her bleeding side while the pale and smirking form of Orochimaru stood over his former student. When Anko had discovered her forme teacher had infiltrated tis part of the exam she had set off into the Forest to find and kill him due to their prior history. Sadly she still wasn't strong enough to do the deed which led to her current situation.

"So much for your 'revenge' my former student. But don't worry I'll finally put you out of your misery for old times sake." said Orochimaru as he drew a kunai ready to slit Anko's throat and be done with his former student.

Anko meanwhile wasn't scared or hurt by his words but rather she was angry. Even after all this time she still hadn't of been able to kill the man who had caused her so much suffering. Hell she hadn't even been able to scratch him! And now here she was about to die cause she wasn't strong enough.

Before Orochimaru could kill the purple haired snake mistress however he was interrupted by a kick to the face courtesy of a very angry Okara.

"Okara-san?" said Anko surprised to see the man here of all places and saving her.

"Hey Anko-san. Thought I'd drop in and say hi. Too bad this ass clown is here though." said Okara without taking his eyes away from the sannin as he stood and glared at Okara who just glared right back.

"Well if it isn't the Daimyo's lap dog. You are much different than how I imagined." spoke Orochimaru casually as his smirk returned. Too bad Okara wasn't int he mood for talking, especially with the disgusting creature known as Orochimaru.

"Shut up traitor. I am telling you to leave right now while I allow it or else I will erase you from existence for just being the slimy serpent your are." said Okara coldly as he started to raise his power to the point Anko and Orochimaru were starting to have trouble breathing.

Begrudgingly Orochimaru left knowing he couldn't fight someone with Okara's power. At least not in a straight up fight. So like earlier that day the sannin had cut his losses and ren planning to make Okara pay for his humiliation and turning him into one of his experiments once Konoha is destroyed.

Turning back to Anko once he was sure the sannin was long gone the saiyan kneeled down to inspect her wound. He really wanted the sannin to leave because he didn't have any senzu capsules with him and Anko had looked badly injured. He didn't have time to deal with the snake at that moment.

Moving her hand away Anko grit her teeth a bit in pain as the cool air of the forest made contact with the gash in her side that was still bleeding profusely.

"Looks like the bastard hit an artery Anko. I'll need to get you some medical attention quick but first we have to stem the bleeding." said Okara as he took her trench coat in hand and ripped a good chunk out of it before seeing Anko give him a blank stare.

With a quick promise of promising to buy her a new one Okara quickly and methodically tied a makeshift bandage around Anko's abdomen. Before she could voice her thanks she was picked up bridal style by Okara making Anko involuntarily flush in embarrassment at her current position.

"W-what the hell do you think your doing!?" cried Anko while silently cursing at her unintended studder while making Okara just give her a smile.

"I'm taking you to the tower to get properly looked at of course. I know you can get their yourself but I'd feel safer and more assured if I took you there myself." said Okara kindly making Anko's blush heighten at his honest words as she turned her head away so he couldn't see and mumbling a quick thanks.

Happy that she was accepting his help Okara quickly took to the air making Anko latch onto him with a surprised squeal to keep from falling. She then proceeded to berate him all the way to the tower as he laughed at her reaction to flying. Soon they flew over a specific area and Okara sensed Naruto and his team resting for the night and mentally told his little brother figure goodnight.

 **Well there's the next chapter you guys! Review and/or PM me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright another chapter for you guys! Hope you enjoy it!**

 _Forest Tower_

After taking Anko to the infirmary to get her wound taken care of Okara had immediately set off to visit the Hokage and alert him about Orochimaru. Luckily for him the old monkey just so happened to be in the tower at this time. Sensing his energy was easy enough and he soon found the old man in a makeshift office of the tower reading a report.

Strangely enough Ice and Noami were with the old man as well having a conversation. When Ice saw him he sent him a glare saying exactly how pissed he was for ditching him with his little sister. Naomi on the other hand upon spotting the older saiyan flew into his arms to hug him as Okara returned it with a gentle smile.

"Onii-chan! The old monkey was telling us about the exams and why can't we see your student yet?" she said randomly making Okara raise an eyebrow at the old man and making said Hokage shrug.

"Ah Okara-dono what brings you here? I assumed you would still be in the village settling the affair's with the council." asked the Sandaime curiously.

"Two things Hiruzen, one is that while I was int eh village I felt myself being followed and decided to confront my stalkers in Training ground 7. Turns out one of your old rivals for the seat of Hokage hasn't been following your little law of disbanding his ROOT program. Their dead now however this act against my person and yourself is an act of treason and I will personally execute the man no matter what you say to try and dissuade me." said Okara coldly as he set Naomi down.

Hiruzen could only sigh in disappointment at his old rivals foolish ambition. The man had always felt that a true shinobi should be emotionless and nothing more than a drone to be ordered around. Same concept applied for his thoughts on jinchuriki. During the previous shinobi war Danzo's ROOT were as much a boon as they were a curse. Sure they completed their objectives without question but they lacked the will to act on their own and despite what Danzo may have said they were loyal to him and not to the village. Not to mention the fact that Danzo made more enemies for the village than they could put down and that was still a big problem even to today.

"I have no choice but to agree with you on this Okara-dono. I have had my supsicions about Danzo for years now but you have just proven them to be fact. You have my full support to do what is necessary in regards to Danzo. What is the other thing you needed to inform me of however?"

"Orochimaru of the sannin has infiltrated the exams. I had just stopped him from killing Anko-san and Naruto and his team have already had a run in with him with Sasuke receiving some type of mark from the snake. We must tread lightly Sarutobi as I feel this particular serpent will strike soon and we must be ready for the clash that will occur." said Okara.

Without waiting for a response Okara walked up and put a hand on Ice's shoulder and wrapped his tail around Naomi's waist before leaving via Instant Transmission.

 _with Naruto_

Naruto was currently meditating in front of the small makeshift shelter Sakura had made. Inside the shelter Sakura was watching over a still unconscious Sasuke as the boy fidgeted in his sleep.

While he was mediatting Naruot could sense the foul energy seeping into the boy from the mark on his neck and knew that the boy would only get worse with the influence of the snake. He didn't care for the Uchiha really more for the fact that when he inevitably beat the teme into a bloody mess that the council's would no doubt cause a fuss which would be a minor annoyance at most and a complete waste of his time.

Before he could think further into the matter his scouter went off informing him that someone was trying to contact him. Knowing there was only one other person with a scouter in this world Naruto opened the link.

"Hello?" asked Naruto into the scouter.

 ** _'Hey Otuoto! Listen I know your in the middle of an exam and all but I need to talk to you now and also introduce some friends of mine. I'm sending you my coordinates now, see you in a few.'_** said Okara before the connection ended before Naruto could retort.

With a sigh of minor annoyance at the saiyan's rather brief call Naruto stood up and flew through the air while surrounded by a white aura of energy. His team never even saw him leave.

 _Training Ground 7_

Standing near the three posts of training ground 7 Okara, Naomi and Ice were patiently waiting for Naruto to arrive. However Naomi's patience was starting to wear thin.

"Aaaagh where is he Onii-chan!? It's taking way too long for him to get here!" she shouted while pointing a finger at a bored looking Okara before a voice spoke from behind her.

"Taking who too long to get here?" said an amused Naruto

"you of course you baka!" shouted back Naomi as she continued to glare at Okara.

 _'Time to outburst in 3..2..1..and now.'_ counted down Ice in his head right before Naomi snapped her head around to stare at Naruto in a shocked state.

While Naruto just stood there smiling waiting for a response Naomi was busy checking him out. She couldn't deny he had the definite look of a warrior and the longer she looked at him the more handsome she thought the blonde was. In no time at all her face began to redden in embarrassment. Thankfully she managed to gather up the willpower to speak.

"Y-y-your N-Naruto?" she stuttered and cursed herself for it. Saiyan's do not stutter dammit!

"Last time I checked. So you must be Naomi, Okara's little sister? He told me quite a bit about you while we were training and I can't wait to have a spar with you!" said Naruto cheerfully making Naomi's blush deepen to an extreme degree which didn't go unnoticed by either Ice or Okara and made both of them smile.

Naruto then walked up to Ice with an analytical gaze. He had heard about Frieza and his race which he could see Ice was. He knew he wasn't evil but when Frieza and the rest of his family were the cause of so much suffering in their universe it really doesn't set the best example for the rest of their kind. Still he would hold his opinion until he got to know Ice more.

"Hey I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. Who're you?" said Naruto introducing himself.

"I'm Ice Okara's friend/rival. Glad to meet the morons 'star student'. You have no idea how much I want to test you just to see how strong you really are." said Ice with a challenging grin which was mirrored by Naruto.

"Be careful what you wish for Ice-san. I may just surprise you." retorted Naruto before the two of them were interrupted by clapping coming from Okara.

"Alright break it up you two we got business to take care of. First off Naruto glad to see you getting along with these two but we got problems in the form of a certain snake." said Okara seriously making Naruto adopt a similar expression.

"Yeah me and my team already had a run in with that pale pedophile. Wasn't as much of a challenge as others made him to be but he did mark the Uchiha with some kind of seal that gives off a real dark energy. I don't know why the snake wants the teme but it can't be good for anyone whatever it is." stated Naruto getting the others to narrow their eyes.

"I'll be sure to look into this but for now you need to get back to your team and finish this stage of the exams." said Okara with a smile which Naruto returned.

"Yeah I'll see you soon. It was nit to meet you guys to! We'll have that spar soon Ice-san, Naomi-san!" stated Naruto before he flew off leaving a trail of white. The clearing was silent for a moment before a devious looking Okara decided to speak up.

"So Naomi...how hard you crushing on my student?"

"ONII-CHAN!" screamed an embarrassed looking Naomi as she began to chase around a laughing Okara around the clearing.

"Something's never change. He can be one of the most powerful warriors in the universe yet he still can act like a child. Guess that's what happens when you have Son Goku for a mentor. Thank Kami I didn't get it." sighed Ice as he sat down in front of a tree as he continued to watch the game of cat and mouse between the saiyan siblings.

 _With Naruto_

 _'I leave for five minutes and this shit happens. I really do have the devils luck don't I?'_ thought Naruto to himself as he stared down at the so called battle before him. He saw an unconscious Rock Lee on the ground along with the wounded members of team ten. Sakura appeared to have taken a beating as well and currently Sasuke was pulling the sound nin Zaku's arms from their sockets while emitting a tainted energy.

Naruto for his part was hovering in the air watching all of this happen as he sensed the approach of the rest of Lee's team. After seeing Sasuke practically cripple the sound nin the blond warrior decided it was time for him to intervene. Before Sasuke could make a move against Dosu or a just recovering Kin Naruto appeared in front of Sasuke as the Uchiha glared up at the so called 'dobe'.

"Get out of my way dobe! I'm gonna tear them apart and prove my power to everyone hear!" declared the Uchiha as he moved to push Naruto aside only to find his arm in a steel like grip.

"Not today teme they've had enough. Drop your scroll and leave with your teams lives sound nin, now." said Naruto with the last part directed at a sweating Dosu who upon hearing the order promptly dropped the scroll his team had and picked up his two teammates before running of into the forest.

"You cost me my prey dobe! You'll pay for defying me!" yelled Sasuke seeing his punching bags run off because of the blond in front of him who still had a solid grip on his extended arm.

"Not likely teme. Hurting someone just to boost your ego is the way of a weak savage, so much for being a so called elite then huh?" toned Naruto emotionlessly further enraging the Uchiha whose Sharingan was spinning wildly in anger.

"Damn you! I am an ELITE!" roared Sasuke as he used his free hand to pull up a kunai and try to stab Naruto in the chest only for the small blade to bounce harmlessly off of Naruto's saiyan armor.

Now Naruto could take a lot of things from Sasuke. He could take all the verbal abuse and insults hurled his way, hell he could even decently put up with the spoiled brats claims of superiority on name alone. What he would NOT stand for however was being attacked just because the boy was having a hissy fit. Naruto planned to do this at a later date but he found now just as good a time as any to put the Uchiha in his place.

"You just made a very big mistake Uchiha." coldly proclaimed Naruto.

Before Sasuke could retort he suddenly found himself spitting up blood and spittle from a fist in his gut courtesy of the blond warrior. If that wasn't enough Naruto then delivered a fast backhand to the boy's head which sent him clear off his feet and into the nearest tree hard enough to topple it over and sending the boy into unconsciousness and making his curse mark recede.

"Sasuke-kun!" yelled Sakura as she ran to her fallen crush and began to examine him and his injuries while Naruto just watched with barely veiled contempt.

"Look at this. How typical of you to rush to the teme's aid Haruno when he finally gets what he deserves for letting his ego dictate his actions. You don't deserve the title of kunoichi Haruno and when the day finally comes that Sasuke and I aren't there to pick up your slack you'll see just how pathetic you are. Now pick up the fool and let's head to the tower. I'm sick of this forest as is." said Naruto coldly as he began to fly through the trees towards the tower.

Behind him Sakura hopped from tree to tree struggling a bit to carry the knocked out Uchiha but her mind was occupied with Naruto's words. Naruto was no longer the friendly loudmouth she knew him to be. Now he was a serious warrior that told it how it was. Cause of him she was starting to see more and more just how weak she really was but most of all she was seeing just how far from perfect Sasuke was. She didn't want to believe it but with that sliver of doubt now implanted in her mind it wouldn't be long before her delusions of life with the Uchiha whittled down to zero.

 _with Okara_

 _'Son of a bitch Naruto why did you have to do that!? Now you've got me speaking with these morons!'_ thought Okara as he was now standing in the center of the council chambers with said council assembled around him. Naomi and Ice meanwhile were at the estates Okara had managed to acquire training leaving the saiyan all to his lonesome.

It had just been a day after Naruto's team had arrived at the tower and when questioned on the state of the Uchiha Naruto told them the truth. Needless to say the powers that be didn't take it too well and when they tried to arrest Naruto for assaulting Sasuke. The ones who tried to arrest him are now in intensive care for their efforts leaving Okara to handle the feedback as he had officially taken guardianship over Naruto hence why he was now dealing with the assembled idiots on the council.

"That thing should be put to death for hurting Uchiha-sama!" shouted on civilian councilmen for the hundredth time which was quickly followed by the approval of the others.

"Did you not hear the boys story? The Uchiha had tried to harm him first and he only acted in self defence." sighed Okara. He didn't know how much longer he could handle these peoples stupidity before he just decided to say to hell with it and erase the civilian council from existence.

"Oh please Okara-dono! It's obvious the demon made it up so-" was all the fat civilian got to say before he body was vaporized by a golden ki blast courtesy of a now very ticked Okara.

"I will not have some lowlife trash calling my Otuoto a demon. Sarutobi may be lenient in your stupidity in breaking the law but I will not be. Take this fools death as a lesson. As for the incident Naruto defended himself from the Uchiha attempting to do harm to his person simple as that. Now one to more important matters." stated Okara as throughout his entire spiel he was releasing a bit of his power making the rooms occupants sweat nervously and in the civilians case struggle to even breath.

 _'What power! I can't even bare to look anywhere near him save I go blind at it's intensity!'_ thought Hiashi Hyuga as he had tried to look at Okara with his Byakugan only to immediately have to deactivate them due to the intensity of Okara's power nearly making him blind.

 _'So much power and I can tell this isn't even the tip of the iceberg, Just who are you Okara?'_ thought Shikaku Nara as he looked at the saiyan with an analytical gaze as if trying to pry his secrets from him.

Such thoughts were mirrored by most of the other councilors save for the only female clan head in the room.

 _'Damn! He put the whole room on edge with a brief display of power alone! Not only that but he has my senses screaming alpha like there's no tomorrow! I definitely need to meet him later.'_ thought Tsume Inuzuka as she leered at Okara hungrily.

"And what business may that be Okara-dono?" asked Homura but felt a shiver go down his spine when Okara settled his gaze on him for a moment before changing over to Danzo.

"The business of treason. A member of this council has gone against the word of the Hokage and has also attempted to claim my life. Who may this be you ask? Why none other than Danzo Shimura with his little ROOT nin. For your treasonous actions Danzo on authority given to me by the Daimyo I sentence you to immediate death!" declared Okara with a bloodthirsty grin as his saiyan bloodlust began to take hold.

Sure he just threw it out there but hey he was a saiyan and he didn't do sneaky or tactful. He was a warrior dammit not some pitiful politician! Danzo for his part saw sucha thing coming but so soon was surprising to him as he expected Okara to at least gather some evidence against him before laying his cards on the table. But now that it was out there he needed to get out of there. He had tried to use his implanted sharingan eye to try and control Okara however it didn't work as it seemed Okara was unaffected by the ocular powers of the dojutsu.

"ROOT TO ME!" called Danzo as multiple hidden ROOT nin leaped down to attack Okara.

Sadly for them Okara had known they were there all along and was ready for when they attacked. With a smug smile Okara gathered a bit of energy and once the nin were close enough the saiyan thrusted his pointer and middle finger upward and released a concentrated blast of energy that vaporized all of the ROOT nin while being controlled enough to not harm the rest of the council.

Seeing his ROOT wiped out in one move Danzo quickly tried to make himself scarce. Too bad for him that before he could even gather the chakra to shunshin away Okara was already behind him with his fist going through his back and out his chest startling the rest of the council at his insane speed.

Danzo coughed up a bit of blood that steadily began to leak from his mouth as he struggled to breath. He couldn't afford to die here! All those years of planning in hopes to get him his rightful place as Hokage couldn't be left to go to waste!

His thoughts and delusions were swiftly cut off however by Okara releasing his power and turning Danzo's form to ash. This left the entire council too shocked to even speak at how fast everything had progressed. Sarutobi had been told by the man himself just what he was going to do to Danzo but seeing it actually happen left him speechless!

"Well that was mildly amusing. Sorry to kill and leave but I have to go and make sure my guests don't destroy the place with their training and you guys need to get ready for the next stage of the exams. So ja ne!" said Okara happily before disappearing via Instant Transmission.

The council chambers were so quiet one could hear a pin drop. Then as one everyone just got up and began to leave with only one thought one their minds.

 _'I need a drink.'_

 **Well there's the next chapter everyone and happy holidays to all! Review and/or PM me!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys here's the next chapter for ya!**

 _Tower Arena_

Five days had gone and passed since the second stage of the chunnin exams had begun and now it was time to move on to the next stage. Currently all of the chunnin hopefuls were standing in the center of an arena.

The hopefuls consisted of all the rookies, the sound team, Kabuto's team, a team from Taki, a team from Kumo and finally the sand siblings. Up on the balcony looking down at all of them was the Sandaime Hokage along with Okara on his right and on his left were the Raikage A from Kumo and the Takikage Shibuki of Waterfall. Behind them stood their personal guards which for A consisted of his brother Killer Bee and jonin Yugito Nee. For Shibuki he had two Waterfall Anbu.

As the Saindame went into a long winded speech about the exams and their purpose Okara was too busy sensing the powers of everyone in the room to get a feel for them before noticing something strange about the Raikage's bodyguards the redheaded Suna boy, and even the green haired girl from Taki.

 _'Strange, these four have the similar energy's to Naruto's yet they are differing in power with Naruto's being the strongest. These must be the other 'jinchuriki' that Kami told me about and these energies must come from their respective tailed beast. I wonder if they managed to make peace with their beast like I helped Naruto do with the fox?'_ though Okara as he remembered when he had Naruto face the fox for the first time after the first year of training. Needless to say that the two came to an understanding and respected each-others strength. Naruto even said that from what he was able to sense the fox was starting to warm up to him the more the two of them spoke.

He was broken from his musing when the sandaime asked if there was anyone who wanted to leave and a certain spectacle wearing nin raised his hand making Okara narrow his eyes at him. Looking up into the shadows of the room the saiyan gave an unnoticeable nod. Ice and Naomi who were hiding in the shadows saw the gesture and instantly knew that the silver haired teen was their target to bring to T&I.

Then it was the sickly jonin Hayate's turn to step forward and explain some things about how the preliminaries were going to go.

"Alright since there are twenty six of you here we cannot do the usual one on one matches originally planned so instead of having thirteen single matches instead we are going to have six matches of four with one of you having to fight twice. Also for each match the first two to be eliminated will not move on to the next round. So any takers for the position?" asked Hayate and almost instantly a hand rose belonging to a certain blond warrior who was displaying a confident grin.

"Alright whatever let's see what the first match will be." said Hayate as the board began to roll in order to choose the first round of combatants.

As the board began to roll the attendants in the booth were having their own conversation.

"That kids got a death wish if he actually volunteered to fight twice." commented Yugito as she looked down on her fellow blond and questioning his sanity.

"Don't sweat it Yugito! The kid may surprise us pronto!" rapped Bee horribly making even Okara cringe at the horrible lyrics as well as narrow his eyes on the blonde woman who would dare treat his Otuoto like some weakling.

"I would ask that you mind your words Yugito-san as that boy is both my Otuoto and my apprentice. He is far stronger than you give him credit for. Plus isn't it a bit pessimistic of you to judge him when you don't even know him? Plus you should know that he shares the same burden as you do." stated Okara making Yugito's jaw drop in surprise for a moment before she felt pure anger at this man talking down to her. Before she could go off on the saiyan however her tenant spoke up.

 _ **"Don't try it kitten. The man's words are true as I can sense my sibling inside of the boy as well as two others inside the Kazekage's son and the mint haired girl from Taki. Yet I can sense the power this man wields and even though he has a tight lid on it even I can tell that his power is far beyond our's. Plus he's very handsome and may actually be the one to take your v-card at long last if you play your cards right."**_ giggled the two tailed hellcat at the end while sending a few images of Yugito and Okara in some very erotic positions making the blond haired girl blush immensely while cursing her perverted tenant and confusing Okara.

Just as he was about to call her out on it the board had stopped revealing the first four fighters.

"Alright will Yoro of Taki, Kankuro of Suna, Karui of Kumo and Dosu of Sound stay and the rest of you can go up to the viewing stands." said Hayate as everyone but the four mention retreated to the stands to watch the upcoming fight.

As the four fighters took positions in a square formation the watchers in the stands were already placing bets on who would win. Yet Naruto voiced his thoughts loud enough for the whole room to hear and drowning out the others.

"Oh please this match is a complete joke. The Taki nin isn't going to win on simple fact that he probably relies on Suiton Jutsu which limits him greatly, mummy-boy's only weapon is that damn gauntlet that if it brakes then he's basically fucked, the clown in the cat suit is obviously using some type of puppet since his energy is coming from the bandages on his back meaning he most likely sucks at close combat. The one who has the best chance of winning is obviously the chick from Kumo as she obviously has some kenjutsu training and most likely has a lightning affinity." stated Naruto in a bored tone but inside he was smirking as the others began to discuss amongst themselves what the blond warrior had just proclaimed.

Meanwhile the four competitors were cursing him in their minds for basically revealing their flaws as well as most of their strengths, especially Kankuro. This meant they would have to rethink their original approach to this battle now that they had some info on their opponents as well as them having info on themselves. All according to Naruto's plan.

 _'Good job Naruto. Now if they want to win they'll have to reveal more of their arsenal than they previously planned in order to do so giving you better insights to your opponents.'_ thought Okara proudly at his students clever plan.

It was after that that the proctor Hayate brought down his arm in a chopping motion while announcing, "BEGIN," and hopping away as the match had officially begun.

The first to move was the Taki nin Yoro as he threw some shuriken towards Dosu while forming handsigns. When he finished he called out his technique, **"Shadow Shuriken Jutsu!"**

Just then a few shuriken became hundreds as they flew towards the bandaged nin who quickly leaped away to avoid most of the projectiles while using a kunai of his own to knock away the remainder. Just as he had knocked back the last one however he was forced to block a sword made of water from Yoro.

The two remained deadlocked for a moment before Yoro managed to push Dosu back with the two rushing at each-other soon afterwards. A little bit away Kankuro was having a tough time with the kunoichi from Kumo.

First she had destroyed his decoy puppet with a powerful lightning infused sword strike as he had to sacrifice it when she went for the real him wrapped in the bandages on his puppets back and before he could summon another one of his puppets she was already on him. Now all he could do was dodge her sword stikes while trying to think of a way to get some distance and summon one of his other puppets.

Seeing Dosu struggle to hold back Yoro's water blade with his smaller kunai Kankuro got an idea. So when Karui overextended on one of her swings he moved quickly and kicked her in the side hard enough to send her stumbling back a bit giving him a chance to make some more chakra threads and latch them onto Yoro's sword arm. He then yanked hard sending Yoro's sword swing wide and giving Dosu the chance to use his Melody arm and slam it into the Taki nin's gut sending intense sound vibrations through his body instantly knocking him unconscious.

Sadly his little maneuver left him wide open for Karui to land a precise slash across Kankuro's chest sending blood flying. While not deep enough to be fatal the wound was pretty bad and could be fatal if he didn't get it treated soon. Thankfully help came from the Sound nin he had helped as Karui leaped back to avoid a few kunai thrown her way by Dosu. Now with some distance from the Kumo kunoichi Kankuro quickly summoned his puppet Crow and sent it to attack Karui along with Dosu who moved to engage her in close combat putting her on the defensive.

This went on for about a minute as Karui had to avoid the poisoned weapons from Kankuro's puppet and Dosu's melody arm as a single blow from either would surely end in her defeat. Quickly thinking she decided it was time to use one of her trump cards. Leaping back to gain a good deal of distance Karui began to go through a rapid set of handseal's before stopping on the symbol for Tiger and announcing her jutsu, **"Lightning style: Black Panther!"**

Instantly black lightning began to spark around her quickly forming into the shape of a large snarling panther. With a roar of challenge the beast leaped at the two nin who were stunned by the display of power. Kankuro quickly moved Crow to take the full brunt of the attack turning his puppet to ash almost instantly while Dosu had no means to shield himself and was struck full force with the attack more than powerful enough to send the bandaged boy flying across the room knocked out cold.

Then before Kankuro could bring out another one of his puppets Karui was already in front of him sweating and panting from using her previous jutsu but her sword was held firmly at Kankuro's throat.

"I suggest you give up clown before I have to slit your throat." she said coldly glaring at Kankuro who glared back at the comment but knew he had no way out.

"Tch. Proctor I forfeit!" he called out making Karui pull away and sheath her blade just as Hayate appeared.

"The winner of this match is Karui from Kumo! The ones moving on to the next round are Karui of Kumo and Kankuro of Suna!" **(for reference I'm not writing in Hayate's coughing cause honestly it gets annoying having to write that in every three or so words so just imagine where they come in okay?)**

As the three wounded nin were taken for treatment Karui went up to where her team was getting praise from them on her victory as the board began to roll again. While this was happening Naruto was being looked at oddly by most of his peers and a few of the jonins as the blonde's predictions had been spot on.

"Hey Naruto how did you know the match was going to turn out like that?" asked Choji as he munched on a bag of chips.

 _'That's what we would like to know.'_ thought everyone else including the foreign shinobi.

"Deductive reasoning. You can tell a lot about a person on such simple things such as where they come from and what they wear as well as how they carry themselves. It's a lot easier than you think." said Naruto with a bored tone as he waited to see who would be fighting next.

Meanwhile in the stands with the kage's they were having their own discussion on the match.

"Well it seems that Kumo's famous 'Black Lightning' is every bit as powerful as the rumors say Raikage-dono." said Sarutobi to the larger man who had a large grin on his face.

"Of course! The team from my village has been taught the art by it's creator personally so its no surprise that they be somewhat proficient in the art." said A proudly.

"Still it's very unusual that the Uzumaki boy was able to tell the outcome of the match from the get go. He seems very bright for one his age." stated Shibuki getting the attention of his fellow kage's.

"That would be my doing Shibuki-san. While training Naruto I noticed his lack in the more finer things and quickly rectified it. The boy is a true prodigy and I may be so bold to say that he is most likely the strongest of the genin here." stated Okara proudly getting raised brows from the kage however they didn't say anything as the board settled on the next round of competitors and Okara was actually pleased with this line up.

The board had now settled on the next four competitors which consisted of, Kiba Inuzuka, Zaku Abumi, Omoi and Finally Naruto Uzumaki.

"Alright Akamaru this is gonna be a piece of cake!" exclaimed Kiba as he leaped into the arena with Akamaru following right after him.

The sound nin Zaku only had a bloodthirsty grin on his face as he made his way into the arena with one of his arms in a sling due to Sasuke dislocating both of them in the forest. He would make sure the Uchiha prick would pay for that no matter what Orochimaru said!

Omoi was having a harder time getting into the ring.

"I don't think I should step in there. What if the blonde is the student of a super powerful alien warrior from another dimension! What if I accidently killed him and his teacher in a fit of rage decided to destroy all of Kumo for revenge fo- OW!" said Omoi before he was cut off by his teammate Karui slapping him hard enough in the back of the head she sent him sailing head first into the arena.

"Shut up you moron and just get on with the match!" shouted Karui angrily as Omoi pulled himself up.

Naruto chuckled a bit at the interaction between the Kumo shinobi. Instead of simply walking down or leaping in like the others instead Naruto decided to show off a bit and floated down making everyone's eye's bug out of their head. The blond couldn't help but let a smirk out at the faces they were all making. But he quickly adopted a serious look as he observed his opponents.

 _'Alright it seems Kiba is the weakest one here, he definitely only uses his families taijutsu style. Next is that sound nin Zaku as his wind tunnels are really deadly but to someone like me and Okara-nii he would be nothing more than an annoyance. The real threat is Omoi as he is probably just as skilled if not more skilled than his teammate.'_ thought Naruto as he broke down his opponents quickly.

Naruto barely heard Hayate call the match to begin but he sensed as all three opponents moved on him. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Naruto was the biggest threat here. Well in Kiba's case he was an idiot who saw Naruto as the weakest and just wanted a quick win.

All the blonde did however was let a slightly arrogant smirk spread across his face as he watched the three approach in slow motion. Omoi was the first to reach him with his sword drawn. As the blade came in a downward arc just before it reached him Naruto vanished completely baffling the three genin along with everyone else save for Okara who was just looking at a spot above the arena.

"What!? Where did that deadlast loser go!?" shouted Kiba as he looked for Naruto but he also felt a chill go down his spine from Okara glaring daggers at him. The saiyan would make sure after this was all over he would be paying the mutts compound a visit. Arrogance like that will not be tolerated on his watch.

Zaku however instead of looking for Naruto saw a chance to off the competition and decides to reveal that both of his arms were fully healed. He pointed one arm at both Kiba and Omoi as they were distracted from looking for the blonde.

 **"Decapitating Air Waves!"** yelled out Zaku as two blasts of air sailed towards both a surprised Kiba and Omoi.

Yet before the blasts could hit they were dispersed by two orange blasts of light. Looking at where the blasts came from they saw a smirking Naruto hovering above them with a frown on his face as he looked down on Zaku.

"You truly are a coward if you choose to strike someone from behind. I detest weak cowards Zaku Abumi and for that I think I'll take your arms." said Naruto as he formed two orange energy disks that hovered above his hands and hummed with energy.

"I'd like to see you try blondy! The weak die and the strong survive, that's the way of the world! So be a good weakling and die! **Decapitating Air Waves!** " yelled back Zaku as he sent two streams of air towards the still floating Naruto who just stared on impassively.

"Fool. **Dual Destructo Disk!** " announced Naruto as he sent his attack hurtling at Zaku's.

When the attacks finally met in midair naruto's disks cleaved right through Zaku's air waves with laughable ease stunning the sound nin. He tried to put more air and chakra into his attack however it would never be enough. Before Zaku could even think about dodging the disks had finally reached him and cleaved clean through both his arms cutting them off at the elbow while also cauterizing the wound.

For a moment the entire room was silent before the pain of having his arms cut off then the wounds burned closed reached his brain. Zaku let out a blood curdling scream before the pain became too much and he lost consciousness.

"Well I didn't expect that so soon but hey the kid deserved it." said Okara mostly to himself but it was still loud enough to be heard all across the arena making nearly all eyes focus on the saiyan who promptly ignored them as he looked at Naruto.

"Enough with the theatrics Otuoto! Finish this quickly so we can move on. The sooner these prelim's end the sooner we can head to dinner." said Okara and as if to emphasize his statement Okara's stomach gave a loud roar that made everyone present sweat drop.

"Way to ruin my fun Okara-niisan. Well sorry guys but he's right as I'm starting to get a bit hungry myself." said Naruto calmly putting the other two chunnin hopefuls on edge as they got ready to defend themselves.

Faster than anyone could follow, save for Okara, Naruto vanished and reappeared in front of Kiba. Before the Inuzuka could act he suddenly felt white hot pain erupt in his gut while spittle and a bit of blood flew from his open mouth. He could faintly hear Akimaru barking desperately but it sounded far away as darkness began to cloud his vision. Managing to look down Kiba just managed to see Naruto's fist buried in his gut right before he passed out.

As Kiba's form slumped over Naruto removed his fist from the boys gut and let him fall to the ground in a heap leaving the boy's canine companion to worry and fuss over him.

As Naruto turned to face his only remaining opponent he was pleasantly surprised to see that Omoi had decided to strike while Naruto focused on Kiba. Omoi brought his blade down once more on Naruto as could see the lightning coursing around the blade. Just seeing someone use a blade as efficiently as the Kumo nin made Naruto want to learn the art of the sword himself.

 _'Maybe Okara-niisan could help me out in that regard?'_ thought Naruto as he watched the blade approach him aimed to cleave him in two.

Coating his hand in ki Naruto quickly lashed out and caught the blade in his hand. Lightning was sputtering off the blade as Omoi tried to push his blade forward but was unable to due to Naruto's insane strength.

"You Kumo nin got some real skill when it comes to blades. You have my respect on that alone." said Naruto casually as if he wasn't concerned about the lightning infused blade currently trying to cleave him down the middle.

"Thanks." grunted Omoi as he was still struggling to overpower the blonde but was quickly finding his efforts to be for naught.

"No problem. But sorry to say our match is over. I hope to fight you in the finals." said Naruto before delivering a quick chop to the side of Omoi's neck with his free hand and knocking the boy unconscious.

Taking a moment to look over his handy work. Naruto floated up to is previous spot in the stands while the medics rushed in to take the three genin to the infirmary. Meanwhile people were giving Naruto looks which he promptly ignored.

The most intense look however came from Sasuke who after seeing Naruto's power first hand felt his lust for power and jealousy jump up immensely.

 _'Why does that loser have so much power!? That power should be mine! After this I'll have the council's make that man who taught Naruto teach me and then I'll finally be able to kill Itachi!'_ he ranted in his mind as he glared at the blonde.

As the board rolled once again everyone just kept replaying the match they had just witnessed and couldn't make any sense of it. Just a short time ago Naruto had been an orange wearing, loudmouthed dead last yet from what they had just seen he was anything but. He had pulled off techniques none of them had ever heard of and had done so with frightening ease.

While the Raikage was thinking about how to maybe set up an alliance with the leaf just so he could have Naruto on his side his bodyguards and jinchuriki were having their own thoughts.

 _'Damn Eight-o this kid ain't no joke yo!'_ thought Killer Bee to his tenant who groaned at hearing his hosts terrible rapping.

 **'I have to agree with you Bee that this kid is certainly something. However what disturbs me is what he used in that attack against the sound kid wasn't chakra. In fact I didn't sense him using any chakra during the fight! Keep an eye on him Bee cause if he could do all of that without chakra just imagine what he's capable of when using it let alone when he may use my sibling's chakra.'** warned the Hachibi.

 _I guess I may have misjudged the kid after all. From what he just did I would say he's more along the lines of jonin than chunin.'_ thought Yugito to herself before her tenant decided to speak up.

 **'Oh kitten he's far beyond just any mere ninja. Him and loverboy are at a level that I am sad to admit places my siblings and I far below them. Not only that but I can sense two others who are just about even with them. Best to make friends with them kitten cause these two are people you wouldn't live having as your enemies.'** warned Nibi as he continued to watch the exams through her tenants eyes.

 _In the Time Nest_

While all of this was happening in Naruto's world the Supreme Kai of Time was having a rather tense debate with someone about some things regarding Okara and his student.

"No, no a thousand times NO! I can't just let you go and do this! Okara is only suppose to be in that world to train Naruto nothing more!" spoke the Kai of Time as she glared up at the much taller figure who responded back in a male voice.

"I'm sorry but these orders come from Xeno-sama himself. The universe that houses Naruto's realm is decidedly out of balance and this is the only way to rectify it." spoke the voice back calmly making the Kai puff up in anger before letting out a resigned sigh.

"Fine. But your gonna have to be the one to tell him Whis! I will have no part of this." said the Kai as the now identified Whis smiled down at her.

"Oh don't worry I'll be sure to tell him in person. Plus I don't think he'll mind this at all given the title he will receive because of it. Goodbye for now!" said Whis before the orb on his staff began to glow and he disappeared to go an tell Okara the god, at least to him, news and leaving a very frustrated Kai.

"I should really consider taking up drinking." she muttered to herself before heading off to supervise the construction of Conton city as Tokitoki city was pretty much destroyed due to Demigra's attack.

 **Well that's all for this chapter! Next we finish up the prelims and maybe find out what Whis needs to tell Okara. Review and/or Pm me!**


End file.
